


Change

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Wallpaper, Wallpaper fic where the wallpaper was on the computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: The curious case of the changed wallpaper.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelgiraffe/gifts).



> Written for the name-that-author challenge in the GO Events discord. The prompt was the line "I hated that wallpaper, anyway.", and I combined it with flannelgiraffe's prompt "Hello. I'm your wallpaper.". Enjoy!

Aziraphale was the first angel to ever own a computer. It was a cheap, slow, plasticky one for purely practical reasons—he used it to do his taxes, therefore he switched it on once a year and never even bothered to change his desktop wallpaper. Last time he checked, it showed bucolic green hills and blue sky with white clouds fluffy like sheep. Now, as he turned on the computer, Aziraphale was greeted by the following words, plain white against a simple black background:

Hello.

I am your wallpaper.

(and I love you.)

So, the question arose. Who changed it—and why? Well, about the question of who…

“Crowley!”

...Aziraphale might have had an idea.

“Wha’?” Crowley stirred on the sofa.

“Did you happen to change my desktop wallpaper?”

“Dunno. Did I?”

“ _Crowley._ ”

“Gahh. I was drunk. Sounded like a good idea.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t appreciate—”

“—change, I know. You’ve worn the same coat for over a century, it is a kind of clue.”

“It’s not about changing it.” Aziraphale huffed, casting one more desperate glance at the monitor. For someone who surrounded himself with tons of books, he sometimes found it inexplicably difficult to, well, to explain himself. Especially when it came to Crowley. “Although I’m rather worried that I’ll find that at some point you installed _The Sins 4_ on my computer.”

“It’s _Sims_ , angel.”

Even though he noticed the fondness behind Crowley’s eye-rolling, this stood as the perfect example for Aziraphale’s problem. He was saying one thing and thinking about something else. If they ever decided to adopt a cat or a dog (or whatever kind of pet Crowley’s inner snake would get on with), they would certainly name them Miscommunication.

“My dear, I’m just glad this isn’t how I learnt how you felt about me, that’s all.”

“And how do I feel about you?” Crowley smirked and it was Aziraphale’s turn for rolling his eyes. Fondly.

“Apparently you love me enough to express yourself through my computer that I turn on exactly once a year.”

“Come on, angel, I was drunk and slightly desperate. You can literally sense love, yet you never—”

The abruptness of Crowley hiding his face into the sofa made Aziraphale get up from his computer and sit next to him. Next to his love, for whom ethereal love-sensing was still a sore point since they both knew that it had never really been about not sensing it.

“I love you so much, my wily serpent.”

Aziraphale had never liked change, so their mutual near-Armageddon experience certainly did them a favour. They had developed a friendship before that blossomed into free and liberating love. It was a good change.

“Ngk. Love you, too, angel.” Finally Crowley turned around to face him, his cheeks tinted by a lovely shade of pink. “But I can change it back to your original wallpaper if you want.”

“No need. I hated that wallpaper, anyway. It reminded me of _The Sound of Music_ too much.”


End file.
